


Happy Birthday Sasuke!

by Siruwia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, English, Humor, M/M, Sasuke Birtday, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siruwia/pseuds/Siruwia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another short translation of my Polish drabble written for Sasuke birthday.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Sasuke!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wszystkiego najlepszego Sasuke!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/617072) by [Siruwia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siruwia/pseuds/Siruwia). 



> Another short translation of my Polish drabble written for Sasuke birthday.

And the day has come, his thirtieth birthday. He sat on a bed and threw away the bedding. His eyes catched a sight of a note left on the bedside table. He took it and narrowing his eyes, began to read.

_"Happy Birthday Sasuke! Now I can officialy say that you're old, and before you think that I'm at the same age, remember, I still have few more months!_  
 _Sakura is coming today. Yes, this pink bitch who has a crush on you, better known as my best friend. Don't crease, it's harder to hide wrinkles now!_

_Be a good boy and tonight you'll get your present._

_PS: I forgot that we're run out of ramen. Whould you?"_


End file.
